Barriers That Shatter
by calikocat
Summary: Kuwabara is being hunted. Hiei is called on to help. Shounenai, Hieibara, HieiKuwa
1. Prologue

Barriers that Shatter

Prologue

By: calikocat/LemonKitty

Word count: 364

Disclaimer I own nothing. Just amusing myself with things that could happen.

XXX

It was done, it was over. The last of her ashes had been scattered, except for what remained in a small bottle. That was all they had left of Zakura. It was her last wish that a few of her ashes be put aside for them to keep so that a part of her would always be there to look after them, while the rest was scattered at the base of the cherry tree where she and Kuwabara had met. Though it was past the season when the grove was filled with their petals, he would always see her in his mind. A beauty surrounded by pink clouds during the spring.

He smiled sadly. "Take care of yourself Zakura…and don't worry too much about us. We'll be fine."

Shizuru took a draw of her cigarette and nodded, as if Zakura could see her. "Don't worry about it Neko, I'll keep the idiot in line." She smiled a bit. "I'll keep him out of trouble until we find someone who's ready for the job."

"Thanks a lot sis." He glared at Shizuru, though he didn't mean it.

A small tug on his shirt grabbed his attention and he looked at Soukie, here eyes were narrow like Zakura's…but blue like his.

"Daddy, is Mommy coming back?"

His heart broke at those words. "No koneko…but we'll see her again someday."

"Will she be alone?"

"No, there are lots of people there in Reikai. And Botan will be there for her too."

"Botan's nice."

"Yes she is." He picked her up and hugged her. Their daughter was the greatest gift Zakura could leave with him. Though he was going to miss his wife for a long time; Soukie's presence would ease the ache in his heart, if only a little.

With one last glance at the cherry tree Shizuru and Kuwabara walked away, Soukie in Kuwabara's arms was the only one looking back. The only one to see.

A small gust of wind circled the tree where they'd scattered the ashes, a set of paw prints appeared in the grey residue before the wind blew them away. And Soukie smiled. Mommy had come to say goodbye after all.

XXX

Yay, prologue for Barriers that Shatter is done! o Wait a bit for chapter one ne? I want to revise it a bit more before I post it. And I need to muddle through chapter two.

Ja ne.


	2. Chapter One

Barriers that Shatter

Chapter One

By: calikocat/LemonKitty

Word count: 3,020

Disclaimer I own nothing. Just amusing myself with things that could happen.

XXX

Nothing had changed since he had last been in this room. The office was still plain with no decorations, not that he cared but one grew bored with nothing to look at. And bored he was, standing there before the desk and the only other occupant in the room.

He'd been somewhat surprised, and more than a little irritated, when Botan had shown up at Murkuro's stronghold with an urgent summoning from Koenma. The young godling insisted that it was important and that he come to Reikai as soon as possible.

Lost in his thoughts he idly wondered why only he had been beckoned by the brat. True, Yusuke had his hands full trying to balance out his time between the worlds so his time for anything Reikai related was limited. But surely Koenma could have called on the Fox or the Oaf; then again he'd been told the Oaf wasn't really involved with such things these days. Kuwabara was too busy with his human studies to be of any use to the immortal.

Crimson spheres gazed at the familiar clutter of papers piled and scattered on the surface of a certain immortal's desk. Said immortal was currently grumbling and cursing under his breath about how horrible and unfair his eternal existence was. So immersed was he in his grumbled complaints that he'd all but forgotten about the demon who stood in front of his desk.

Hiei wasn't exactly the most patient of demons, what with being a former mercenary and assassin, and just known for his grumpiness in general. But he stayed quiet, oddly surprised when Koenma started growling a bit at whatever report he was going over. The young god was obviously not pleased about something, much to Hiei's amusement. It served the Toddler right.

"Are you going to tell me what you want?"

Koenma glared at Hiei, who's gaze remained empty, though his lips were quirked a bit in a smirk. "I need you to get Kuwabara out of the human realm…it seems he's been targeted by a bunch of right-winged humans who want to use his abilities to go to the Makai and exterminate all demon-kind."

Hiei snorted. "Surely Kuwabara can keep himself safe from a bunch of humans."

"These aren't just any humans Hiei. They're a cult of humans with a variety of spiritual abilities…about the only thing none of their members can do is open portals and cut down barriers. Which is why they've tried to recruit Kuwabara, they want his power."

"And?"

"You know how honorable Kuwabara was; he never wanted to hurt women or humans in general."

"He's a fool."

Koenma's golden eyes darkened in worry. "Not anymore Hiei, he's fighting back, already killed several of them in fact…even a few of the women."

Hiei simply stared at Koenma, feeling shocked to his very core. "What in the name of the Three Kings would make the Oaf break his code of honor?"

"I can only speculate on that…but it seems that he started really fighting back and killing after the death of a demon by the name of Zakura." Koenma handed him a photograph of a beautiful female cat demon. "This is her."

Hiei stared at the photo. The female had been lovely, her hair brown hair streaked with orange, like the marking of a tabby cat. And her narrow eyes an unusual gold. "Was he avenging her? Were they Nakama?"

"I told you I don't know. That's why I'm sending you; Kuwabara will probably be more willing to confide in you." Hiei snorted. "I'm serious, out of all of you he knows you'll put up with the least amount of crap, and that's what I'm counting on."

"So you want me to beat the truth out of him?"

Koenma glared at the height challenged demon. "No, I want you to find out what's going on…then get him out of Ningenkai."

"And where will I be taking him?"

"Where else? Mukuro's stronghold, that way you can keep an eye on him, should the cult find a way to reach him. Don't look at me like that, I've already contacted Mukuro and she's okayed it."

Crimson eyes rolled toward the ceiling. "Fine, I'll baby-sit the human."

"Thank you Hiei. Now get out of here, this paperwork won't do itself."

Once Hiei was gone and it was safe for her to enter, Botan crept in and glanced at her boss.

"Thank you for telling me." Koenma's whisper could barely be heard.

"If Hiei ever finds out that I told you he'll likely torture us." Her whisper was just as soft.

"If it comes to that I'll take responsibility-"

She glared at him. "Don't you dare! I chose to tell you what I knew, and by doing so I broke my word to Hiei…it was something that had to be done." A tear slipped down her cheek. "I take responsibility for my actions. What I did, I did for a good reason."

Koenma nodded, and his honey eyes softened. "Alright; but I won't let you face Hiei's wrath alone. I'll stand by you, I always will."

"You've finally grown up."

"You've finally noticed."

She nodded and blushed a bit then as he stood and came to her, folding himself to her curves.

"Koenma…"

"I'll do everything within my power to save them." His grip on her tightened as he held her. "Everything."

"Thank you."

xxx

Quickly he flitted through the city toward the outskirts where he could feel Kuwabara's aura spike. The fool was surrounded by several enemies, all of them human. When Koenma had first told Hiei that Kuwabara had broken his honor code, never hurting other humans or women, he'd not believed it. But now he'd sensed it himself, the human was indeed killing his opponents. It was odd…to feel this new side of the oaf without even seeing him. And he wondered what had happened to his former team-mate.

With his speed it didn't take long to reach the edge of the city where Kuwabara had undoubtedly lead his enemies to face them so that innocent bystanders wouldn't get dragged into the fray. That sounded more like the Oaf that he knew.

The sent of blood reached his nose, just about the time he sensed Kuwabara aura lower; the human had been injured and was weakening. Idiot. With another burst of speed he was in the clearing, just avoiding slipping on the blood soaked grass.

He saw Kuwabara fighting in near desperation with the remaining humans; his blue eyes were grim and determined, framed by smooth orange locks that danced with his each movement. Only five humans had survived thus far and from Kuwabara's exhausted appearance they were close to having him.

With a sneer at their cowardice Hiei lunged at them dispatching three of them with but a few slices of his katana, giving Kuwabara the distraction he needed to off the other two with his doubled spirit sword.

When they were sure the cult members were dead Kuwabara turned to face Hiei before sitting down. "Why the hell are you here?"

Hiei glared at him. "Saving your life apparently, honestly you fool. You should have told someone you were being attacked." He nearly huffed as he turned his back on the human…

Confused at Hiei's attitude Kuwabara stared at the back of the shorter male, unsure what to say and wary of whatever the demon's response would be. But for some reason he was afraid that Hiei would give no response at all, that he would just grunt as he so often did and disappear from sight.

"Why didn't you come to me or perhaps the Fox…even Koenma has something to say about this. He's the one who sent me here." The fire demon's voice was low, barely controlled rage broiled within his baritone depths.

"Because it's my problem, not theirs and I didn't think you'd want to make it yours." He spoke as if trying to explain the simplest of facts to a small child. "I can stand on my own two feet ya know."

Hiei snorted at that. "You're bruised and broken appearance tells a different story Oaf." His voice was still rough as if barely keeping something in check, some emotion maybe. Kuwabara knew that something was up with him; he could feel his energy swirling around them, filled with twisting emotions that reminded him of a snake pit.

"Just shows I've been slacking a bit is all." The human grumbled, his pride stung a little at the truth, he'd let his guard down during the attack and his body reminded him with every move. If Hiei hadn't shown up when he had…his gaze lingered on the sliced and diced corpses of the humans that had come after him.

"How far away is your home?"

The question startled Kuwabara from his thoughts. "Why?"

"You're packing your things and coming with me."

"What the hell? And why would I do that?" He was outraged, what the hell was Hiei thinking, ordering him around like that.

"Be glad that I'm allowing you to pack Fool, I could simply drag you to the Makai now. I'm being generous." Hiei's voice had softened a bit, his iron tight control slowly slipping back into place.

"The Makai!" Better to concentrate on one thing at a time. He'd yell at Hiei later about the ordering him around part. "I'm not going to the Makai!"

"You're coming." Hiei paused. "This new enemy won't be able to reach you there…or is there something you haven't told me."

He narrowed his eyes. "If Koenma sent you here then you know that they want to recruit me; I'm the only one who can cut through the barriers. And what makes you think I'll be any safer in the Makai? There are a lot of demons who'd give their souls to find a way to the human world. I'd be a sitting duck."

Hiei finally turned to face him, having regained control of his rage and returning to the emotionless mask that Kuwabara was familiar with…except something still lingered in those crimson jewels that the demon called eyes.

"You'd have my protection, not many would think of crossing a master of the Jagan. Not to mention we'll be at Mukuro's stronghold, even fewer would risk their lives, much less their souls simply to gain access to Ningenkai. And once the others have been informed your safety will more or less be completely guaranteed. I don't know of any demon that would willingly face off against me and two of the three Kings."

Kuwabara was puzzled for a moment. "Two, but Mukuro is only-"

"Have you forgotten the Detective already? The two of you are close, what makes you think he'll let anyone harm you. Surely you remember the fight with Sensui."

The human wanted to smack himself, Yusuke had been the furthest person from his mind. He'd been too busy contemplating Hiei's reaction to all this that he wasn't quite thinking straight. Which brought a new question to his mind. "Why?"

Now Hiei managed a brief look of confusion which swiftly turned to annoyance. "Why what?"

"Why would you do something like that? It's not like we're buddies or anything. Last time I checked you'd kill me without a second thought." The psychic tilted his head a bit to emphasize his curiosity. "Why the change of heart?"

Hiei glared at him, irritated and wondering how much of a fool Kuwabara really was. "My loyalty is not given lightly. We've been in enough battles together, you should know by now that with our differences aside I'll be at your back. Just as the others would be." He added that last part to draw attention away from himself.

Kuwabara looked at him for a second before a huge smile graced his rough features that made Hiei blink a couple of times at the sudden change.

"Good to know."

"Hn."

"I still don't want to go to the Makai though." Kuwabara grumbled.

"You're going."

"I'm not stupid Hiei, I know you're stronger than me, just…just don't cart me off yet. I've got somethin' to take care of at home.

"Fine." Hiei looked at him expectantly.

"What?" Kuwabara stared back, more than a little confused.

"We'll get this over with sooner if you get up off the ground."

Kuwabara blushed a bit. "Right." Slowly he stood, lifting his already sore body from crimson stained grass. "Well, let's get this show on the road. Follow me Shrimp."

"Hn. Idiot."

As they walked Kuwabara tossed a glance at Hiei over his shoulder. "Y'know short stuff, I've missed you."

Hiei glared at him. "Hmph."

"With you in the Makai so much there's been no one to argue with." Kuwabara chuckled a bit, holding his ribs as pain laced through him. "Nmph. Bruised ribs."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Less talking fool, concentrate on walking."

Kuwabara sighed. "Right, told Shizuru I'd try to get back early tonight anyway."

xxx

When they reached Kuwabara's apartment building Kuwabara stopped and looked over his shoulder at his companion, who had remained silent during their walk from the battle ground.

"Before I can go anywhere with you we need to talk."

Hiei raised a brow in question. "What's there to talk about?"

"This isn't the first attack."

"Obviously, since you seem familiar with the situation. But yes, I knew that already, Koenma briefed me on-"

"Stop bein' an ass and let me talk…Koenma doesn't know everything…"

"So talk."

"You know how Yukina and I had that falling out…It was because of Kurama. He charmed her completely and melted her heart. I didn't have a chance." Hiei nodded and waited for him to continue. "Well a few years ago I met a demon, a fire cat named Zakura. She was really something. Did Koenma tell you about her?"

"Only that you went against your honor code after her death. Who was she?"

Kuwabara sighed, and rubbed his eyes, Hiei nearly gaped when he saw a tear slide down his cheek. Without thinking he moved forward and caught it with his thumb. Blue eyes peeked from behind Kuwabara's fingers in shock. "Um, thanks." Hiei nodded and pulled his hand away, rubbing the tear into his skin.

"Can you continue?"

"Yeah…those bastards killed her. That damn cult, they went after her to get to me. She died protecting Soukie."

"Soukie?"

"Our daughter."

Hiei felt nothing but rage. His nakama had suffered so much in the past. But to lose a mate, was one of the worst things that could happen to someone. He felt as if the fires of Makai were eating at him his hate was so great; he wanted to go back to the clearing and disintegrate the corpses with black flames.

"Oi, Hiei…you still with me buddy?"

He shook himself and looked at Kuwabara. "Yes."

"Just wonderin', you were doin' some weird glowin' stuff for a second."

"I'm fine."

"If you say so."

"Your daughter…did she survive?"

Kuwabara smiled sadly. "Zakura didn't survive the attack, but neither did those cult bastards. She killed them. When I got there she was curled around Soukie using the last of her energy to shield her. When she realized I was there she let the shield down." His eyes seemed to glaze over, oblivious to Hiei's expectant gaze, his mind trapped in his memories.

Hiei stepped forward again to prod Kuwabara with the hilt of his sword. The young man shook himself, his eyes focusing on his shorter comrade. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"Anyway, Zakura…she just smiled at me and told me to take care of Soukie. I got to hold her one last time, feel her kiss. Then nothing, she was gone." It looked as though Kuwabara was going to cry. "I've had to keep this to myself for so long Hiei. Shizuru, she's been helping me take care of Soukie, but I've never confided in her. I always felt that I'm burdening her enough as it is."

"Are you going to weep now?"

"I might."

Hiei nodded and stepped closer, reaching up to pull Kuwabara down towards him. The man of pride fell to his knees, and wrapped his arms around the demon. Hiei had offered, and that had been the breaking point for Kuwabara. He buried his face in the black cloak and screamed. Great wracking sobs came from deep within his chest, shaking them both to such an extent Hiei was afraid he would be brought to his own knees.

But he stood still, running his hands through Kuwabara's loose hair, his fingers dancing across the skin of the man's neck. He offered comfort to this man who had always stood tall, always gone by a code of honor. A man who no matter what he was faced with was determined to shove fate's conviction in her face and tell her exactly what he was going to do.

Now this strong man was chipped and worn, weathered by fate's cruelty. No longer was he a boy, a naïve child, he'd seen the world and been hurt by it. Broken was his pride, and Hiei became determined then in that moment that he would help his comrade pick up the pieces.

It was the least he could do, for the Reikai Tentai were the only Nakama he had ever had. Friends like them were few and far between. And Kuwabara with his precious ideals had always been one of the most special, with his honest heart.

Kuwabara continued to sob and scream into Hiei's cloak, the fabric becoming darker with each passing moment as the young man's tears were taken in. And Hiei kept his gaze blank, showing his compassion only with his hands as they soothed the orange hair that now danced in the slight breeze.

He felt a presence then, but only vaguely and in his mind an image of Zakura appeared. She was smiling at him. And as fast as it had appeared it was gone again.

"You feel that?" Kuwabara whispered his wails had subsided for the moment.

"Yes."

"Kinda creepy how she does that sometimes."

"Hn."

XXX

A/N: Parts of this chapter were rather hard to do; mainly because my cat Lia was lying on my wrists and arms. At one point she tried to help me type. oO; Anyway, I thought I was finished with this chapter after Kuwabara said the words "Our daughter." But then I decided to get all the emotions and angst out of the way for a while. There will probably be more later on, but for now we get to see interaction between Kuwabara, Hiei and Soukie.

I'll be posting this in my fic journal as well, with more in depth author's notes. Like where Zakura's and Soukie's names come from. o That's also where I'll be replying to reviews and comments; so if you leave me a few words and want to hear my response go there.

http/calikocat. live journal. com/

ja ne

PS: It's a good thing I waited on posting this. oO; I added the scene between Koenma and Botan like a couple of days after I finished writing it. ; Eheh… And chapter two is almost finished. It's at 2,063 words now; think I'm only a scene or two away from it being ready to go through the editing process. Then I'll start chapter three, but two won't be posted until three is almost finished. Cause I might repeat what I did with this one, adding in a scene or two and such. take care.


	3. Chapter Two

Barriers that Shatter

Chapter Two

By: calikocat/LemonKitty

Word Count: 3,300

Disclaimer I own nothing YuYu Related, but Zakura and Soukie are mine. Just amusing myself with things that could happen.

XXX

They stood outside the apartment; the hallway was empty save for the two of them. Kuwabara's aura seemed lighter now, letting go of some of his grief had done the human some good. Already he seemed taller, the set of his shoulders more like the young man he remembered.

For nearly an hour after Zakura's visit Kuwabara had clung to him, as if Hiei were all that stood between him and his memories. Perhaps he was.

Now they stood side by side in a comfortable silence, while Hiei waited patiently for Kuwabara to make the next move. As he stood there alone with his friend he really looked at the other for the first time since he'd arrived. His eyes took in the changes his teammate had gone through, what marks the years had left on him. Any boyishness that had remained was long gone; he seemed harder, maybe even a little cold. Eyes that were now old and experienced were still narrowly framed, windows to a soul that had seen it all and looked at life skeptically, wondering if fate was going to throw anymore bull shit his way.

Gone was the ridiculous gelled hair that had caused so many sneers and snickers from strangers…and friends…and him when no one was looking. Now bright orange silk hung down to grace upon broad shoulders in waves that might just rival Kurama's locks and make the fox just a little envious. Briefly he wondered if the Oaf had acquired a fan club…the fox always seemed to have one. Dozens of human females screaming and moaning and drooling whenever he was in sight…then he hoped not as Kuwabara would not have been as adept with dealing with frothing females.

He blinked himself out of his musings to continue his visual tour. And noticed that the hair he'd been admiring was tangled now, thanks to his own fingers from his moment of compassion. Kuwabara was deserving of that compassion, and Hiei had given it freely, almost eagerly.

The brightness of his hair was still wonderfully offset by his pale skin, an even cream color that made him think of that smooth desert that Kurama had given him once. Aristocratic cheekbones still jutted out, but not as noticeably for he had grown into them. His nose was still sharp, but the lips seemed to be fuller now. Odd.

Hiei could understand why Zakura had given herself to this human.

Hearing a sigh he focused on Kuwabara's actions, the human was growing restless.

"Shizuru knows we're here."

Hiei only nodded.

"Let's go in."

Kuwabara reached for the door to turn the knob but before he could it was yanked open, revealing a pair of smoldering eyes the color of burnt honey.

"If you keep this up little brother you're going to make Soukie an orphan."

Both Kuwabara and Hiei looked at Shizuru in alarm, a shiver running through both of them. The woman was indeed disturbing when she pulled stunts like this.

"That a fact?" Kuwabara asked. He'd never had a premonition or vision about his own future before, and it irked him to no end how his older sister could pop up out of no where and tell him which train not to take, or which streets to avoid.

"It might be."

Hiei looked from one sibling to the other, thoughts nearly swirling. "And if he were safely out of Ningenkai?"

Shizuru took a draw from her cigarette, and let a puff of smoke out, it hung in the still air of the hall. "Hard to say, but if he keeps this up he's going to end up dead."

Kuwabara glared at her. "And if I just suddenly disappear with Soukie who'll protect you?" He took a breath so as not to shout at his sister. "They went after Zakura; they'll probably go after you too."

She waved her hand as if to sweep away his words, which was exactly what she was doing, even if only figuratively. "I'll be fine. I'm going to move into the temple and help Genkai."

Kuwabara rubbed his eyes, a habit that Hiei was swiftly beginning to associate with the man and he smirked. "You knew Hiei was coming, that he was going to take me to the Makai…"

She smiled and reached up to cup her little brother's cheek. "That's right. I've known for a couple of weeks that he'd come, and you and the kid are going to leave with him. You'll both be safer there, Hiei will see to that."

"Shizuru."

"It'll be alright. Soukie is strong and I'll be okay with Genkai." He nodded and she withdrew her hand. "So, go check on your brat. She's worried about you."

"Thanks sis…come on Hiei."

Hiei silently followed Kuwabara into the apartment, catching a glimpse of Shizuru's smile as he walked by.

"Did you really know I was coming to collect him?"

Shizuru nodded, and took another draw. "Yup. And if he starts stalling, talking about the rent needing to be taken care of just hit him." He blinked at her. "Then tell him not to worry about it, I've got it all covered. Now, go meet the kid already." She winked at him and closed the door behind her as she left.

Odd…

xxx

Hiei had never been nervous before, at least not that he could remember. But now he felt as if he were about to pass some test, or face a foe with unbelievable power. Strangely enough when he caught site of the girl the feeling dissipated. And it was as if it had never been.

She was thin and a little on the short side for her age. In that she seemed to take after her mother, for Kuwabara had never had such a form. Her face was softer than her father's her cheekbones were still hidden by that roundness children's faces often have. But her eyes were narrow and blue, and looking straight at him, framed by bright orange hair.

The little girl looked from her father to him, her naturally narrowed eyes held a curious gleam. Idly he wondered what sort abilities the girl had. With Kuwabara being the same level as an A-class demon the child was bound to develop into something extraordinary. Combine that with being a half demon…watching her grow could be a very interesting thing.

He watched as Kuwabara approached her, she'd been lying on her bed, coloring on a sheet of paper when they'd entered her room. She blinked at her father as he knelt beside her bed. For a bit they only stared at one another, and Hiei wondered if they were having their own conversation, then frowned at his thoughts. Kuwabara and Shizuru were both psychics, so more than likely the girl was too. They could indeed be having a conversation.

"You came back." Soukie's voice was light, almost quiet. "Aunt Shizu said you would."

"Yeah."

"I told her I saw red eyes and they were coming to get us…but I wasn't scared."

"You weren't?

"No. I told Aunt Shizu and she said a friend was coming." Soukie looked over at Hiei. "Red eyes."

Kuwabara smiled. "Soukie this is Hiei, an old friend of mine. He's come here to take us somewhere where we'll be safe."

Soukie continued to look at Hiei. "Where?"

"The Makai." Hiei stated.

"Where Mommy was from?"

Hiei gave her a curt nod, and she smiled at him a little.

"Aunt Shizu told me. She helped me pack."

"She did?!" Kuwabara gave her a big grin. "Aunt Shizu is a big help to us isn't she?"

"Yup. We packed some for you too." Her face was more animated now, her father's smile spreading to her, and Hiei couldn't help the twitching of his own lips. Because when Kuwabara smiled like that, some of his past was washed away and his old brilliance peeked out.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Yup."

"Had a bath?"

"…Do I have to? Just gonna get dirty again."

He chuckled. "Yeah, let's get you cleaned up." With that he stood, picking her up and playfully throwing her over his shoulder. She squealed in delight and smiled at Hiei as she was carted off.

"Your ribs-" Red eyes glanced at blue.

"I'm not so broken I can't carry my kid." Kuwabara smiled at him. "She's not so heavy, she's only four. Don't worry."

Hiei gave them a nod and let them go, a slight pain taking hold of him as he watched them head to the bathroom. With a sigh he looked around the girl's room briefly and found that Shizuru had indeed helped her pack. There was a backpack filled with clothes, and what looked like a couple of figurines. They looked to be hand carved and he was slightly surprised by the workmanship.

Upon closer inspection he saw that one of them was a scene of some sort. It was of a cherry tree and two people standing under it. The only reason he knew it was a cherry tree was because they had been painted. The people were a man and woman, who seemed to be smiling at one another. A frown graced his face, if it were packed the way it was it would be broken.

Carefully he turned it in his hands discovering that the tree and wooden people were detachable from the base. Nodding to himself he gently took it apart and wrapped each piece separately in pieces of Soukie's clothing.

The second one was of a cat demon. It was so detailed that Hiei wondered if this was Zakura's demon form. He could almost see the love put into the wood as it was given form. The demon's mouth was open in a roar as if it were defending its territory against intruders. Its stance was proud, its body painted gold to match that pride and the two tails formed a V.

In his mind he had a vision of Kuwabara sitting on the floor, carving this piece while Zakura and Soukie watched intently. Zakura was smiling with a small blush on her face while Soukie was full of wonder at her father's ability to make something so lifelike. The vision ended and Hiei glared at the carved figure.

"It's hollow."

Hiei nearly jumped, how in the name of Enma had Kuwabara managed to sneak up on him? "What?"

"The cat demon, it's hollow. It's where we put some of Zakura's ashes."

Hiei's eyes widened a bit.

"Had a vision didn't you."

The demon looked at the human curiously. "This is how she is able to visit you? Because some of her ashes are in this vessel?"

"That's only part of it. I carved that with my spirit energy, Zakura loved it so much, though she always said her demon form was no where near that beautiful." Kuwabara smiled sadly. "I don't think I did her justice. She looked so much more beautiful than that."

"It's an icon of your love then…She focuses on it and communicates through this?"

"I think so. The only reason you had that vision outside the building was because we were touching and the vessel was close by."

"Interesting."

Kuwabara shrugged. "Soukie will be done soon."

Hiei nodded and carefully wrapped the carved Zakura in another shirt from Soukie's bag.

"When are we leaving?"

Hiei glanced up at Kuwabara, who still stood in the doorway. "You're not going to put up a fight?"

"Do you want me too?"

The smallest of blushes graced his elfin features. "Your sister suggested that you might."

"So I heard…Look Hiei, I'm not stupid; I know we'll be safer in the Makai with you. And Soukie's safety is more important to me than anything. So no, I'm not going to put up a fight."

Unsure and unfamiliar with this side of Kuwabara he nodded. "All right."

"So, when do you want us to leave?"

"Tonight, if you can manage; if not then early in the morning."

Kuwabara looked thoughtful. "I think we can leave tonight. One of us will have to carry Soukie though."

"That's fine."

"Okay…I'm going to finish the packing Shizuru started for me. When Soukie gets out help her dry off and get dressed would you?"

Hiei was silent for a moment, not sure what to think of Kuwabara putting such trust in him. In the end he nodded and walked towards the door, brushing passed the taller male, their skin making the slightest contact.

Heat jumped between them, nearly searing them, and making Hiei stumble. An arm thick and strong caught him and he regained his balance. Shocked gazes locked in wonder.

"You've been marked by fire." Hiei whispered.

Kuwabara nodded. "But not claimed…Zakura and I didn't go quite that far."

Hiei's eyes widened. "The sooner we get you to Makai the better." And with that he was gone.

Kuwabara shook his head and glanced at Soukie's back pack where the likeness of Zakura he'd carved was hidden from his eyes. "What are you up to my fire cat?"

xxx

Hiei couldn't believe it. Zakura, being a fire type had marked Kuwabara with her flames, but had never fully bonded with him. That was a dangerous thing to do, especially if a strong fire type found the marked, yet unbound man. Had she known she was going to die? Had she suspected that her husband and child would outlive her? If that were the case, leaving Kuwabara unclaimed would mean he would be left behind to take care of their daughter, instead of dying with her.

What puzzled him even more was that his own fire recognized the flames in Kuwabara, which should be impossible. And the fact that Demon fire in general seemed to flow naturally inside the human was equally strange…then again he'd had a child with a Fire Cat. She'd marked him with her fire, which would explain a lot; like how his fire had reacted to Kuwabara moment's before. But the moment of intimacy was strange. His regular flames should not be so closely related to the mark that Zakura had left.

He was pulled out of his musings when he felt someone's gaze laying heavily on him. Small, narrow blue eyes were peeking into the hall from inside the bathroom. Hiei closed his eyes, remembering how he'd promised to help the child dress.

"I'm a big girl…I dried myself." Soukie's whisper was so soft; Hiei glanced at her and nodded. "But I need help with my hair." She stepped back, opening the door to the bathroom as she did. Her small body was wrapped in a towel that was so large and fluffy it seemed to swallow her. Her hair while normally a bright orange was now a deep red and soaked; water dripped from the tips and she shivered a bit.

He glanced around and saw some more such towels on a series of low shelves. Motioning for her to sit on a short stool he took one of the towels and knelt behind her.

"Daddy or Aunt Shizu usually does this now."

"They didn't before?" Hiei asked as he draped the terry cloth over her head and began to rub it over her wet locks. He remembered how small she was and kept his touch gentle.

"Mommy always helped me with baths." Her voice quavered a bit, and Hiei nearly stopped. "But Aunt Shizu said I need to grow up a little. I think Aunt Shizu's right…" He sensed there was something else; when she continued he discovered he was right. "But my hair, Mommy liked to play with my hair…Daddy does too sometimes. Even Aunt Shizu pats my hair. I like it."

Hiei nodded to himself, the girl was part cat demon and cats did enjoy being stroked. "That's normal."

Soukie turned to look back at him, peeking out from under the towel. "Mommy said it was. She said it was okay."

"It is."

"Okay." She turned back around and faced the far wall once more and he picked up where he left off. He rubbed gently near her scalp to remove the water, continuing to the hair that hung to her shoulders. All too soon he was done, and she smiled at him before going back to her room to get dressed.

Kuwabara stepped into the doorway, a grateful smile on his face. "Thanks Hiei."

"It was nothing."

"You're wrong, you helped out a lot."

Hiei looked up at Kuwabara who held out his hand. He snorted but accepted the gesture, only a little wary when the human held his hand a moment longer than necessary.

"Are you packed?"

"Yeah; Shizuru already had most of it taken care of. Soukie shouldn't take too long."

"Kuwabara. Did you tell anyone?"

"About?"

"Zakura and Soukie."

"For the most part no, just Botan, though she probably told Koenma." He sighed. "I didn't meet Zakura until a year after Urameshi came back. Kurama and Yukina were already together then. I've sort of lost touch with everyone else, except Genkai. We visit her sometimes, Botan too." Kuwabara shrugged. "Everyone has their own lives and problems."

"Problems?"

"Yeah, I think for a while Kurama was worried you'd mutilate him if he married Yukina. But when he proposed you seemed okay with it."

Hiei felt his blood run cold. "You know."

"That you and Yukina are twins, yup." The man smiled.

"How?"

Kuwabara rolled his eyes then. "Hello, I'm a psychic, how would I not notice that your aura's are so similar."

"She can never know; that was the deal I made when I had the Jagan implanted." All three of Hiei's eyes started to glow, the Jagan beginning go show through the wards.

"Easy there." Kuwabara leaned down, placing his hands on Hiei's shoulders. "Yukina has always known. That's why she showed up at the Dark Tournament. She suspected it when we rescued her."

"Always?" The glowing began to subside.

"Yeah, but don't worry. Kurama told her about the deal you made, so she understands that she has to pretend she doesn't know."

Hiei closed his eyes and sighed. "I didn't want her to know."

"Why? Because you're called the Forbidden Child? You're her brother and she loves you. Besides, by being with Kurama she's turned her back on the Koorime, she doesn't want history to repeat itself."

"That's enough Kuwabara, no more."

The human glared at him before nodding and regaining a cheery demeanor, draping one arm around Hiei's shoulders. "Let's check on Soukie before we pack some supplies. We'll be stopping to eat right?"

Hiei shook his head, a little uncomfortable with the closeness. "We won't need supplies; it won't take long to get to Mukuro's. We'll go to Reikai first; from there Botan will open a portal within the Castle that will get us directly to the stronghold, we're getting top priority."

"She can do that?"

"She's not Reikai's top Ferry Girl for nothing."

The human smiled and withdrew his arm. "Let's get a move on then. The sooner we leave the sooner I can put Soukie to bed when we get there."

Hiei followed silently, briefly wondering if all of this was a good idea, for everyone involved. Kuwabara was vastly different than the youth he remembered, someone who would have clashed with him at every turn. He had changed as well, though he wasn't sure how much.

Then he wondered why he had been chosen for this. Perhaps Botan had told Koenma what he'd said when he'd confided in her years before. It was possible. The woman had a big heart and would want her Nakama to be happy. He decided then that if she had told Koenma he wouldn't kill her for it. Maybe it was for the best. He would just have to wait and see.

XXX

A/N: And there's chapter two. o If you want to see if I responded to your reviews check my fic journal. calikocat. livejournal. com You also might want to check for any additional author's notes.

I actually finished this chapter the day I posted chapter one, and sorry to disappoint anyone, but this will be my pattern from now on. I won't post a chapter till the next is done or very close to being completed. Then it will go through the editing process, while I work on the next chapter. shrugs This makes things easier on me.

Take care.


	4. Chapter Three

Barriers that Shatter

Chapter Three

By: calikocat/LemonKitty

Word Count: 3,439

Disclaimer I own nothing YuYu Related, but Zakura and Soukie are mine. I'm Just amusing myself with things that could happen.

XXX

Outside the village of the R**urousha** Tribe was a cemetery. As cemeteries went it was well kept, the villager's care and affection for some of their ancestors widely apparent by the polished stones. Farther away from the village were several mass graves that needed no marking.

In the midst of this scene of stone and graves was a splash of color and life. In her pink kimono she stood out like a flamingo among penguins.

As he approached her he wondered how Mukuro knew that Botan would be here. He had thought it rather odd that the bionic woman would know the whereabouts of Reikai's number one Ferry Girl. Out of the blue she'd walked up to him and told him he'd find Botan in the cemetery outside the Rurousha Village, near the edge of territory. She had never lied to him before, nor had she a reason too. Curious as to why she would even mention Botan's presence in Makai he went to see for himself. And Botan was indeed there, knelt in front of one of the better kept graves.

Before he could get close though another demon made his presence known, and his appearance stopped Hiei in his tracks.

By his clothing with it's crests and symbols he was easily recognizable as a member of the Rurousha tribe. But his likeness to that of Rekai's top Ferry Girl could not be explained away by mere coincidence.

As the newcomer approached Botan's kneeling form, the woman yet to acknowledge him, the master of the Jagan looked on in wonder.

The Rurousha's hair was a darker shade of blue than the woman's, with a few lighter strands here and there. But his eyes, though filled with malice, were the same tint as Botan's.

"Back again I see." He snarled at her, eyes narrowing viciously.

"I am." She made no move to look at him, keeping her eyes closed, her head bowed and her hands together in prayer as she continued to kneel in front of the grave.

"You're not welcome here."

"I know." Still she made no move to rise.

He growled and bared his teeth at her. "Then why do you keep coming back?"

"I have a right to visit our Mother."

With a roar he reached for her, about to grab her and more than likely harm her. Before he could though he was more than a little shocked to find a sword at his throat, and his pink eyes widened in fear. He'd been so lost in his hate that he'd never even noticed Hiei, though he'd been standing in plain sight. The fool only had his eyes on Botan.

"Hiei!"

Regaining some of his composure the unknown demon sneered at her. "Is this your mate bitch? He looks like the kind of dog you'd go for, someone without honor, who disregards tradition."

"One more word and it will be your last." Hiei growled.

Botan sighed and threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "I swear, every year it's the same thing. I can't come see Mother in peace, someone always has to bother me." She glared at both demons. "Let him go Hiei. He won't kill me. Last time he tried I knocked him unconscious with my Oar." She rolled her eyes. "You'd think he'd learn by now."

"Who is he?" His glare never wavered at the newcomer.

"My older brother."

Hiei jerked in surprise and nearly sent the demon's head rolling, said demon squawked in fear and managed to back away. The fire demon turned a stunned face to her. "What?"

"Certainly you can see the resemblance Hiei, with us having the same eyes and everything."

"You are a Ferry Girl, you are from Reikai…how are you related to him?"

"She is not related to me! That bitch is nothing but a worthless murderer!" The demon screamed in frustration.

Hiei looked at him, how stupid was this fool, Botan wasn't strong enough to kill anyone, and she'd never have the drive to do something like that. He wondered if he should just go ahead and put the idiot out of his misery.

"Oh shut up Shitate."

"How dare you speak to me that way! You-" The demon now known as Shitate never had a chance to finish his words, for Botan had summoned her handy-dandy-whacking device and whapped him over the head.

She huffed at him. "Go back to the village Shitate."

Shitate looked up at his younger sister, at the determined set of her shoulders, and more importantly the oar she rested across them. "I don't understand why." He finally managed to murmur.

"Why what?" She looked down at him; completely unafraid, gone was the sniffling girl he remembered.

"Why do you come back here? If the elders knew they would…you know what would happen." He glared at her.

Botan sighed. "The elders can't touch me. I am Reikai's number one Ferry Girl, and Koenma-sama's personal assistant. Any attack on me is seen as an attack on Koenma, and the Rurousha tribe is too small and weak to attract that kind of trouble. The elders know this; they know I come here once a year. By our ancestors Shitate, why do you think I became a Ferry Girl?"

Shitate continued to glare at her. "How the hell should I know what goes on in your head?!"

Botan glared back. "Being a Ferry Girl gives me some security and leeway. I can come here whenever I want and I'm safe. Being on good terms with Mukuro is a bonus." She looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry things turned out as they did. But you can't hate me forever. Someday you will find a mate, and when the time comes the two of you will be faced with the same situation that Mother faced. Now go, we'll talk again when you stop acting like such a child."

He scrambled up, his eyes never leaving her. "You're still a bitch."

"Sometimes."

"I still hate you."

"That's fine."

He turned his back on her, but his whispered words were still heard. "But you are my sister…and our Mother loved you." Then he walked away slowly, never looking back.

Hiei blinked, what the hell had that been about he wondered as Botan put away her oar and sank to her knees. Her shoulders slumped and she seemed weary, as if the weight of the three worlds rested on her slim frame.

"Will you sit with me a while Hiei?"

"Hn." In a second his sword was sheathed and he was beside her on the ground, his legs crossed. He waited in silence for her to say something else. Though after a while he grew impatient and grunted at her to get her attention, Mukuro wasn't expecting him back any time soon, but he'd rather not stay there all day.

"Feel like a story?"

He frowned. "I'd rather have an explanation."

"That's part of the story."

"Whatever, do as you like."

"What do you know about the Rurousha tribe?" She asked; her loose hair hung down, hiding her face.

"Not much. Mukuro would know more than me, it's her territory after all…why?"

"I guess in a way they're like the Koorime, some children aren't wanted." Crimson eyes narrowed at her words, what did the woman know about unwanted children. But when she lifted her head up, there were tears in her eyes, those tears kept him from leaving. "I'm one of those children." She managed to maintain eye contact as she spoke. "Among the Rurousha tribe, only the first born are kept. Any other children are abandoned or killed, this is an ancient practice from times when the tribe was nomadic and food was sometimes scarce. It's a practice that should have been dropped centuries ago, but they've done it for so long they simply can't imagine not doing it." A few tears slid down her cheeks. "My parents already had a child, Shitate…but Mother became pregnant again and was happy. She missed having a baby to hold, and she'd heard that human women often had many children around them. The idea struck her as a nice one and that's what she wanted, a home full of children."

"But when she told Father he became enraged; he tried to feed her some herbs that would abort the pregnancy. But she refused, and he tied her up and went to the elders to report her crime. Shitate was still very small at the time, but he managed to loosen Mother's bonds. He didn't know what was going on, and was scared at Father's actions. Mother, seeing no other choice grabbed him and fled from the village, she had always been known for her speed and the warriors had trouble keeping up with her. Her only hope was to leave the territory as soon as possible, and the closest exit was a small portal into Rekai."

"The portal was in sight and she was running for all she was worth, Shitate still in her arms. But running like that for days wears on a person, especially a woman who is expecting, and traveling with a small child. She was only a dash away from entering the portal, only two ogres were standing guard. But the next thing she knew Shitate wasn't in her grasp and she had already run passed the guards. When she tried to turn back the guards inside the portal had already grabbed her, placing her under arrest for entering Rekai illegally. When she looked through the portal, Father stood on the other side of the, Shitate in his arms, and he looked at her with hate in his eyes. Then he simply walked away, ignoring Shitate's cries for Mother."

Hiei stared at the woman who was still meeting his gaze, Rekai's top Ferry Girl was a demon, it was a lot to take in. But he knew there was more. Gently he put his hand on her shoulder and nodded, encouraging her to go on.

"King Enma pardoned her illegal entry into Reikai, I still don't know why and Mother never told me. He made her an employ, but had her abilities sealed away, when I was born I received the same seal. But she was so happy to keep me that she was okay with it. She did her best and worked hard as an aide in the palace, slowly working her way to that of a lower ranking Ferry Girl." Botan's breath hitched and her voice wavered.

"We were happy, though sometimes her eyes became sad, mostly when she told me about my brother. Then, when she was on a mission to find a soul that had wandered away she ran into a few warriors from the tribe. They recognized her and attacked, she never had a chance with her abilities sealed away, and they killed her." Botan looked over her shoulder, breaking eye contact for the first time since beginning her story. Her gazed landed on the polished stone of her Mother's grave.

"The first time I came here to mourn they nearly killed me too; I was still a child and didn't really understand why they hated me so. But a member of Enma's elite forces had followed me and got me away in time. Later I learned that the villagers blamed me for Mother's death. If she had just given me up, or taken those herbs she'd still be alive. That's why Shitate hates me so much. But what hurts the most, is that deep inside those eyes that are like mine, I can see the sweet little boy that she always talked about." She turned back to look at Hiei. "After hearing about him I always wanted to meet my brother. Foolish of me wasn't it."

She was shaking now. "I had to work harder than any other Ferry Girl, a worthless sealed demon drudging through the ranks. But once I got to the top, as Koenma's assistant no less, I was free to travel across the worlds. I was able to come back here and visit Mother's grave."

"The only reason you became a Ferry Girl was so that you could come here? Where you know they hate you." Hiei was dumbfounded.

"Mother is here…and when I come to see her I can count on Shitate coming to yell at me." She smiled sadly. "When I'm here, it's the only time I get to see my brother that Mother loved so much."

Hiei gave her the barest of smiles and pulled her into his lap, just in time too as the dam had broken and her tears were flowing freely, completely unchecked. "You're stronger than I gave you credit for."

Botan snorted and nearly choked; when she could speak again her voice was strained. "Some strength, I can't even drag up the courage to tell Koenma all this."

"The infant doesn't know?"

She shook her head. "No…I want to tell him, but…"

Hiei rolled his eyes and tapped her on the forehead lightly. "A woman who can beat her own brother with an oar, and pour her heart out to the Forbidden Child has trouble telling her employer about her past?"

Botan whapped the top of his head with her hand, he was somewhat thankful she hadn't summoned her oar. "Idiots, all men are idiots. I've been in love with Koenma for years, that's why it's so hard to tell him. I'm not sure if Enma would want him to know…since I'm a sealed demon." She sighed and buried her face in his cloak.

"Will you ever tell him?"

"Maybe."

"Idiot."

"Shut up Hiei."

xxx

Botan shook her head, as if to rid it of her memory of that day, the day she'd told Hiei about her past. He'd truly surprised her by sitting still long enough to listen to her, and had only surprised her further by holding her when she cried. She figured it was because of his own rough beginning that he could sympathize with her at all.

Since then he would appear from time to time to sit with her, the two of them sharing long moments of silence or talking a little. Once Hiei had even confided in her a secret, knowing she'd keep it. And for years she had, until only recently. But she still knew she was right in her decision to share what she knew with Koenma.

She looked up, shaken to the here and now as three familiar aura's entered the building, they had arrived safely, with relief she stood and waited for them to enter the room. Koenma stood beside her, a worried look on his face.

"Are you alright Botan?"

"I'm fine."

The Junior Lord of the Dead didn't believe her for a minute. While she'd been lost in thought her face had contorted to something that could only be old grief. The old pain washing over her features worried him. But before he could question her further their visitors walked into the room and Koenma made them the priority of the moment.

"We weren't expecting you to be so fast."

Hiei shrugged. "Shizuru knew I was coming, they had already started packing."

Koenma nodded, the scene before him looking bizarre yet at the same time normal. Kuwabara and Hiei were both laden down with back packs more than likely filled with what was deemed necessary, they looked like they going on a camping trip. A pair of blue eyes peeked around Kuwabara's leg at him, Koenma smiled.

"You must be Soukie; Botan just finished telling me about you. I'm Koenma."

Soukie nodded at him and slowly ventured further out from behind her father. However, once Botan smiled at her the little girl grew braver and practically bounced across the room to the Grim Reaper so that she could hug her.

"Hey there Soukie-chan, have you been good?" Botan lifted the child up as she embraced her.

Soukie smiled and soaked in the embrace. "Yup."

As Koenma watched; something in his heart lurched at the sight of Botan embracing a child. He'd never seen her like this before, and decided the look of a mother suited her.

"Koenma?"

The Prince blinked and looked toward Kuwabara. "Sorry, what is it?"

"How long will this arrangement last? I'm not exactly worried about it, but a time frame would be nice."

Koenma looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm not sure. The cult leader is exceptionally crafty and has hid their base of operations well. Our information on them is extremely limited. I've yet to discover how they're slipping passed our radar."

"However they're doing it, they're doing it well. He was attacked again today." Hiei tilted his head to the side. "They're good."

Koenma nodded. "I know."

Kuwabara emitted a weary sigh. "You'll keep us posted?"

"Yes, Botan will act as messenger to keep you updated on any changes in the investigation."

"Just who will be investigating?" Hiei asked.

Botan smiled, Soukie now balanced on her hip. "Touya has been our main investigator. But word has been sent to Kurama and Yusuke, so we'll have a three-man team."

Koenma ran a hand through his hair. "We've also contacted Chu and Rinku. Once we know more about the cult we hope to infiltrate."

"That'll be dangerous." Kuwabara frowned, blue eyes taking on a worried air.

"That's where Chu and Rinku come in. They're strong, but not as well known in the human realm."

"As long as everyone is careful, those guys don't like taking no for an answer." Kuwabara grimaced, laying a hand on his sore ribs.

Botan looked at him with worry as she swayed back and forth rocking Soukie to sleep. "Are you hurt Kuwa-chan?"

"Not too bad, if Hiei hadn't shown up when he did, it would have gotten ugly." He smiled. "I'll be okay; I heal pretty quick you know."

She nodded, but turned her gaze to Hiei. "Take good care of them."

Hiei met her eyes and returned the nod, and in that moment of eye contact he knew she'd told Koenma, but he wasn't overly bothered by it. Botan walked towards him and deposited a dozing Soukie into the fire demon's arms.

"Hiei-" But before she could apologize for breaking her word Hiei smirked.

"Everything will be fine; you have nothing to worry over."

She sighed and leaned over to kiss his cheek, whispering something into his ear. He nodded.

"Good luck."

"You too."

Koenma and Kuwabara looked at one another in surprise and confusion, with a bit of jealousy on Koenma's part. Seeing the barest hint of possessiveness in the immortal's gaze Kuwabara cleared his throat.

"So, you can open a portal to Mukuro's castle?"

Botan straightened and smiled at Kuwabara as she brushed some of Soukie's hair away from the sleeping girl's face. "Yes." She sighed. "I suppose I should get to it, since Soukie-chan is already asleep." The Ferry Girl stepped away from them and closed her eyes. She stood straight, her feet planted firmly on the tiled floor, with her arms stretched out; the palms of her hands facing away from her. Suddenly a large circle of energy appeared a short distance from her. It was like looking through a window with a view of Mukuro's throne room.

"Take care." Botan smiled as Hiei nodded before stepping through, Soukie still sleeping in his arms. Kuwabara waved at them and followed his comrade to the Makai. A second later the Portal was gone and the Grim Reaper let out a sigh.

"Thank you for you help Botan, I'll be in my office if you need me." Koenma's voice was brisk as he tried to make a hurried exit. He was still upset by the tender moment between Reikai's top Ferry Girl and the Forbidden Child that he wasn't thinking properly. It would be best to make a hasty retreat before he did something stupid and make a fool of himself.

"Koenma."

He slowed and eventually stopped when he reached the doorway. "You don't have to explain anything."

Though the Prince of Reikai couldn't see it Botan was rolling her eyes at him. "Actually, I have some things I need to tell you…Hiei and I aren't involved, he's practically a brother. We're only kindred spirits.

Koenma looked over his shoulder at her in confusion. "What?"

She motioned for him to come closer. "I've already told you Hiei's secrets. It's only fair I tell you some of mine." Botan gave him a sad smile and took hold of his hands once he was in front of her. "I'm not just a Ferry Girl."

XXX


	5. Chapter Four

Barriers that Shatter

Chapter Four

By: calikocat/LemonKitty

Word Count: 3,490

Disclaimer I own nothing YuYu Related, but Zakura and Soukie are mine. I'm simply amusing myself with things that could happen.

XXX

The trip through the portal lasted about three seconds and Kuwabara marveled at the strangeness of it all. When he'd gone to the Makai years before, after Yusuke's second death it had been nothing like this. From the Reikai it had looked clear, as if it were truly an open window between the worlds. Instead after stepping into the portal he felt like he was being gently surrounded on all sides by a substance that reminded him of a silk shirt he'd once bought for Zakura.

Then it was over and they were in Mukuro's castle.

Kuwabara looked around the dimly lit room, the only light came from a few torches lining the walls. It was vast and shadowy, and exceptionally gloomy, the torches only enhanced the darkness with dancing shadows.

"This is Mukuro's throne room?" He looked about him and threw a glance at Hiei.

"It is."

"Is it always this dark?"

"There is no need for the lights when Mukuro isn't holding a celebration or conducting business." His words were soft, barely reaching Kuwabara's ears in the poor light. Soukie was still dozing in the demon's arms where Botan had put her before they entered the portal. His somewhat gentle gaze moved from her to Kuwabara. "Follow me." Hiei turned and all but disappeared into the shadows; his human companion nearly stumbled but managed to tag along after the vague form.

Wincing, Kuwabara took a breath and let it out, careful not to breathe too deeply or else pain would lace through his ribs again. He really needed to get some rest and properly start the healing process that his weary body needed to get better. And it wasn't just his body that needed rest. His spirit was rightfully exhausted; carrying around the pain of Zakura's passing had taken its toll on his soul, the memory of how he'd failed her was never far from his thoughts. And while opening up to Hiei had lessened the burden that her death had placed on his weary shoulders, it would be a long time before he could forgive himself…if ever.

Hiei glanced briefly over his shoulder, vaguely keeping an eye on the human as they made their way out of the throne room and into a maze of corridors. The stone hallways were some-what brighter with a continuous soft glow, though no obvious light source was in view. The demon smiled a bit as he watched Kuwabara gaze in wonder around the passage.

"The stones in the walkways are coated with a substance that absorbs small amounts of youki and reiki then converts it into light." Hiei's voice, though quiet caused an echo that made Kuwabara jump, and then wince due to his ribs.

To his credit he made a quick recovery, his curiosity getting the best of him. "So what's the deal with the throne room? Why aren't the walls in there covered in it?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Mukuro is obsessed with making impressions; she thinks the torches are more practical, more traditional…something about giving her political meetings a sense of intimacy."

"I guess that makes sense, I mean the halls are just for walking so putting the torches in the throne room makes it different." The psychic nodded to himself, more than to Hiei. "Pretty cool."

"I don't think it matters much, but Mukuro tells me I lack diplomacy, and it isn't wise to kill everyone who annoys you." Hiei muttered.

In turn Kuwabara snickered, which earned him a few half-hearted growls and a "Baka ningen" from his demon companion. "She sounds pretty awesome."

"Sometimes she is." A brief chuckle escaped him. "The Detective refers to her as Grandma Number two. And since she hasn't killed him for it she at least finds him interesting." Kuwabara snorted with mirth as he continued to follow Hiei.

They had just rounded a bend in the corridor when Hiei came to a halt; Kuwabara nearly ran into him and shot him a glare till he saw what had stopped the demon in his tracks.

Red eyes stared blankly at the bionic woman, all traces of his earlier amusement gone. "Mukuro." It wasn't that he didn't trust his employer; he just didn't know how she would react to Kuwabara and his daughter, or the way he seemed to get along so easy with them. Not to mention his reputation would be shredded if it got out that he'd been carrying a little girl through the castle.

"Hello to you too Hiei; I'm glad you made it back in one piece." Her shadow of a smile grew more real as her gaze came to rest on the little girl that her second in command held in his arms. "Who is this?" She reached out with one hand to gently brush the little girl's hair away from her face, and Hiei could only stare in wonder. "I knew you were bringing your Nakama here, but nothing was said about a child." Still smiling she drew her hand back.

"Sorry about that Mukuro-sama." Kuwabara had stepped forward to stand beside Hiei. "Koenma didn't know about her when he first made arrangements…she's my daughter…is it okay for her to stay here?" He looked into her face, only half of it was visible due to the cloth that she used to cover her scars.

"It'll be an inconvenience of course, I wasn't expecting a child, but we'll make do. I was told the humans attacking you want to erase demons from existence." She gave a small almost inaudible sigh. "I suppose they would have gone after the girl at some point, bringing her with you was the only choice." Her statement made Kuwabara's face droop a little.

"Yeah, her mother was a fire-neko named Zakura." He grimaced. "They got her."

Mukuro's visible eye widened and she gave a nod to Hiei. "Put the child to bed." Turning to Kuwabara she gave a wave of her hand. "Walk with me for bit; I'll deliver you to Hiei's quarters after we talk."

"Mukuro." Hiei gave her a puzzled look, what was the woman up to?

"I won't harm your nakama in any way." The briefest of smiles appeared on her face, an expression of reassurance. "I'm just going to talk to him."

Hiei nodded, though he didn't seem to be very relieved by her words. He started to walk past her, but stopped and spoke in heavy guttural language he hoped Kuwabara wouldn't understand. "He's been marked by fire."

Mukuro did a full body jerk in surprise and answered in the same tongue. "What?"

"As he said; his wife was a fire cat. She marked him."

"Marked but unclaimed, that's a dangerous thing to do." Her attention focused on Kuwabara who was glaring at them, but she continued speaking to Hiei. "That's why he's alive then; she had only marked him as her intended. Their souls weren't bound."

Hiei nodded. "Most likely."

"Just so you two know; I understood all of that." Kuwabara was still glaring at them as he spoke the demonic language flawlessly. "My wife i was /i a demon."

Both youkai looked at him in surprise, though Hiei ended up scowling at him. Mukuro on the other hand laughed, covering her mouth after a moment to keep from waking the child. When she'd recovered from her mirth she gave an amused smirk to her subordinate. "Go on Hiei, I'll bring him to your rooms in a bit."

With a stiff nod Hiei turned and left them alone in the corridor, his light steps soundless on the stone floor as he walked away from them. And in a moment he was gone, out of sight and Kuwabara did his best not to fidget under Mukuro's suddenly intense stare.

"Did you love her?"

He blinked and responded rather unintelligently. "Huh?"

She frowned. "Zakura, did you love her?"

Kuwabara took a breath and let it out slowly, the old pain started to creep over him but he managed to force it down. When he looked back at Mukuro her gaze had softened a bit.

"Yes."

She nodded. "Come, let's walk." With that she turned and followed the path Hiei had taken, and in turn a puzzled Kuwabara followed her. Once they were walking side by side she spoke again. "Did Zakura ever tell you about her life in Makai?"

Kuwabara shook his head. "No, she never wanted to talk about it much, said she'd rather live in the present than in the past." He smiled a bit. "Why?"

"Zakura…was well known here, it wasn't often that a B-class demon was able to make such a name for themselves; since she was a female it was even more rare."

Kuwabara stopped in his tracks and stared at Mukuro as she kept up her slow pace. "What do you mean she was well known?"

"Keep walking and I'll tell you."

Though she couldn't see it he glared at her, but did as she'd told him and caught up to her once more. "Well?"

"She mastered her control over fire at a young age and became the Prodigy of her village. Even more amazing she tamed a S**hakaku Dragon; and while that breed of dragon isn't as powerful as the Dark Dragons that Hiei can summon, it's nothing to laugh at." Mukuro smiled fondly, as if reliving a memory. "The Dragon's name is Narikin, when Zakura left the Makai she left him behind. Since then, instead of returning to his group he wanders around the territory looking for her."**

Kuwabara stayed silent as he walked along side Mukuro, easily able to imagine his Zakura taming a dragon. Though it had to have been hard on her to leave him behind, they'd probably been good nakama. His thoughts drifted and he began to wonder. "What else did you know about her?"

"Zakura, like Hiei was a child of mixed breeding, though she wasn't kicked out of her village the way he was. Her Father Haruki is a full blooded fire cat, her mother Zana is a cross-breed of fire cat and fire youkai. They're still alive and living among the tribe that Hiei's father calls home."

"Zakura's parents are alive?" His brain could hardly manage to process that information, much as he tried. So his mind turned to the next bit she'd told him. "Hiei's Dad? Zakura and Hiei are part of the same tribe?" Kuwabara gaped at the ruler of Northern Makai, but managed to keep walking.

She smirked. "It gets better. They're actually related."

"You're kidding."

"Hardly, it's not really something one should joke about." She snuck a glance at him as they turned right, down another hallway. "Zana's mother, who is still among the living, is Hiei's Aunt. She is his father's twin sister." She smiled. "Interesting how it all ties together. Zakura your wife being of the same bloodline as Hiei, your nakama."

"Damn…does Hiei know any of this?" It was all so much to take in that his head was beginning to ache.

"No. Hiei refuses to go anywhere near the village where his father lives. I think he blames him for some of the pain he went through. Though I can't say I find fault in that. If Aiken had only taken Hina to his village she would still be alive, and Yukina and Hiei could have been raised together there. In fact, I've heard that Aiken's sister, his twin Naeta is still furious with him." She gave a regretful chuckle. "Naeta is a good woman."

Kuwabara was quiet for a while, keeping his eyes to the floor as they walked. Finally he cleared his throat, hoping that his voice wouldn't be too broken for the emotions that swirled within him were trying to choke him. "Can I meet them? Zana, Haruki, and Naeta…Zakura never spoke about her family."

Mukuro nodded. "You can. Shall I send a messenger to their village?"

"Yeah, I'd appreciate it."

"In three days I'll send my fastest runner…other than Hiei. That should give the two of you time to adjust before any more emotional upheaval."

"That's fine; thank you Mukuro-sama. It means a lot to me, everything does."

She stopped walking and turned to face him. "Zakura was a good woman as well. One I was glad to call a friend. If she found you worthy enough to mark you with her flames then I can do nothing else but honor her decision." The woman called a King gave a much brighter smile then. "And to see her daughter alive and well is something of a blessing, and there are so few of those." She pointed at the door to their left. "That is the entrance to Hiei's quarters; this is where I take my leave. Goodnight Kuwabara." However before she'd taken the first step she was turning to face him again. "Her name?"

Her answer was another confused blink from Kuwabara. "What?"

She laughed a bit. "Your daughter, what is her name, you never gave it."

"Oh. Soukie."

Mukuro nodded to herself and left him alone then, continuing her journey down the corridor. He watched her until she was no longer in sight and he sighed. Talking with the woman was nerve wracking. She was more or less the strongest being in Makai and he'd just had a semi-normal conversation with her. The kind you'd have with a normal person. And with all that she'd told him his head had gone far beyond a simple ache. It was pounding now, all the new information flying around and bouncing off the walls of his skull, keeping him from focusing too much on any one thing. He wasn't even sure why'd she'd told him anything.

"I need sleep." He muttered to himself, finally able to clear his head enough to open the door to Hiei's rooms.

xxx

The scene that met Kuwabara on the other side of the door sent wave upon wave of warring emotions through his heart. Appreciation, sadness, regret, awe and something warm that he couldn't yet identify. They whirred around his insides like the blades of a helicopter and he had to blink away fresh tears. What in the name of Enma was wrong with him? He was acting like Zakura had when she'd been pregnant with Soukie. All raw and rattled emotions. But he couldn't help it.

There was Soukie, lying in the middle of a huge bed that looked more comfortable that he thought possible. She was completely gone in a deep sleep that only one so small could manage. Her hair spread about her like a coverlet, looking much darker than the bright orange he knew it to be in the dim light of the room.

Beside her lay Hiei, his chin resting on a hand as he propped himself up, watching and waiting for Kuwabara. His body was partially curved around Soukie's, almost like a protective shield, and the memory of Zakura in such a position sent him reeling and falling into his thoughts. Zakura had enjoyed cuddling with their daughter like that. He could remember times when the three of them would all huddle together some nights, especially when Soukie had awoken them after a bad dream.

"Close the door Kuwabara."

He could only nod in response as he stepped farther into the room and managed to close the door behind him without smashing a finger.

Hiei gave him a puzzled look, one brow raised slightly and his eyes conveying worry. "Kazuma?"

Kuwabara shook his head, blinked again and made a sort of pained smile. "Long day."

Hiei nodded. "Talking to Mukuro gets easier after a time. You'll get used to her."

He held back the laugh that tried to bubble out, he didn't want to wake Soukie after all. "You sure?"

"Yes."

"I'll just take your word for it." His smiled lighten a bit, but he moved no further.

"I thought you were tired."

"More than you can Imagine Hiei."

"Then why are you just standing there, idiot."

"Hey! I am not an idiot! Shorty."

"Fool."

"Pansy."

"Twit."

"Jerk."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Can't you be more creative?"

Kuwabara let out a sigh. "I'm tired, big day, attacked by crazy psychics remember?"

"I remember. Come to bed already." The Jagan master smirked as Kuwabara's face gained a touch of color, though it could just be a trick of the light, or lack of it. He'd have to try again during the day to see if he could make the human blush.

"You sure?"

"The bed is large, there is plenty of room." Hiei indicate the opposite side of Soukie. "She will probably appreciate your presence, especially when she wakes."

Well you couldn't argue with logic like that, at least not when you were about to drop and aching from a fight like he was. So he stepped closer to the bed, moving slowly as he toed his shoes off, trying not to jostle his ribs too much. Gently he sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to smooth Soukie's hair away from her face.

"Sometimes it hurts to look at her, you know, like I still can't believe that Zakura and I did such an awesome thing as bring her into this world. And now I can't believe that Zakura won't be around to watch her grow up. Some things just suck."

Hiei reached for Kuwabara's hand and held it, their fingers tangled in the child's hair, and he was nearly floored by how much bigger the human's hand was compared to his.

"Hiei?" Blue eyes bore into his crimson ones in a question.

"I have never loved anyone the way you loved Zakura so my words may mean nothing to you…I think you will always miss her Kazuma. But I think you are strong in ways you do not realize and that you will be okay. Time must pass, but you will be all right in the end." He could hardly hold Kuwabara's gaze as the blue eyes watered again.

Kuwabara squeezed Hiei's hand and nodded. "Thanks Hiei, that does mean a lot to me…when did you get so nice?"

Hiei scowled, but it slowly turned to a smirk. "If you tell Yusuke any differently I'll make you regret it."

"Got it."

"Good, now lie down and get some rest. You and Soukie are safe here."

Kuwabara nodded and let go of Hiei's hand, untwining his fingers from Soukie's hair in the process. "Sounds good." Slowly he scooted closer to his daughter, stretching out beside her and mirroring the curved position Hiei held on her other side. "You going to sleep?"

"In a while."

"Alright…goodnight Hiei." Kuwabara had barely closed his eyes before his breathing started to deepen, gaining a rhythm of sleep. The human had indeed been exhausted.

Hiei watched the two of them sleep for a while, memorizing the scene before him as if it were the last and only time he'd get to watch something so…well he'd never seen anything like it before so he had no words to describe it. But at the same time he hoped that he would get to see this again, many times in fact. And strangely that thought didn't bother.

With a wave of his hand the candles went out and he settled down beside them and waited for sleep to claim him, sending a silent thank you to Botan. If not for her sharing his secret with Koenma he would not have been privy to the sight of a slumbering Kuwabara and Soukie. A sight he would treasure for a long time.

xxx

Somewhere in the human realm a man in dark robes was screaming in wild rage and abandon, throwing whatever he could lay his hands on at his followers.

"What do you mean he's gone!? Where could he have gone? How could he have gotten away!? Why are so many of our people dead?!"

"Forgive me my Lord. The group I sent after him were all young, foolish even. I had thought he would at least have faltered with the women, but there were no survivors from today's mission."

The robed tantrum thrower whirled on his kneeling follower and kicked him across the room and crashing in the far wall. The follower fell to the floor, crumbled like a piece of garbage.

They were all garbage, more fowl than the monsters they'd sworn to eradicate. Worthless pieces of filth.

"Find him, I don't care what it takes, but find him! He is the key to the demon realm. Without him we cannot cleanse the worlds of those beasts."

"Yes my Lord." Others in the room cringed and murmur, hoping to avoid their leader's wrath.

"Well, get going!"

With that the room was empty, save for a groan from the injured man by the wall.

"Weakling." Robes swirled and he stalked out the room himself, determined to do something useful, which was more than he could say for his troops.

XXX


	6. Chapter Five

Barriers that Shatter  
Chapter Five  
By: calikocat/LemonKitty  
Word Count: 3,215

Disclaimer I own nothing YuYu Related, but Zakura and Soukie are mine. I'm simply amusing myself with things that could happen.

_A/N: Oh my God…I apologize for the lack of updates. I'm not sure what's going on with me. Hope I figure it out soon. ::groans:: Guh, I'll be 21 soon, not sure how I feel about that. ::hides:: _

XXX

The room was quiet and had been for a long while; about the only thing that reached his ears were the muffled sounds of the corridor beyond the doors and their breathing. He was grateful to George who was standing guard on the other side of the double doors, making sure they were not disturbed. They had had much to talk about, well; the spirit guide was the one who did most of the talking. He'd just listened, offering her comfort when it was needed. And needed it had been. Her story, while it came out rather easily was a sad one and she'd been thankful for his kind hands holding hers, and occasionally reaching up to wipe away a stray tear.

Koenma knew that he had to thank Hiei for that, no doubt if she had not already shared her secrets with the fire demon, the words she'd spoken would have been many times more painful. Gone was the brief jealousy that he'd felt when he'd seen the tenderness between them. It had only been a moment as Hiei and Kuwabara were eager to get Soukie to bed, but the closeness between Hiei and Botan had disturbed him. But now he knew better, they were close yes, but as Botan had assured him, they were like siblings. And now he knew why. Both were considered by demon society to be Forbidden Children in one way or another. Society was stupid to forbid the life of another simply because of origin. He didn't really understand it, even though he was only a demi-god himself, his existence was secured.

His gazed at the reaper in his arms in wonder; as a spirit guide she'd started out at the bottom and at times had quite literally fought her way to the top. He vaguely remembered times when George had made some comment or another about an uppity Grim Reaper who didn't take nonsense from anybody. And then they experienced the force of nature that was Botan when she became his personal aide and Head Reaper. It was…quite an experience.

There had been arguments of course, they were both strong willed and felt they had something to prove. Botan for her heritage, then unknown to him and he trying desperately not to be overshadowed by his father. Eventually they reconciled and friendship closely followed their truce. He shook his head in wonder. Why had it taken them so long to get to this level?

Because he was a fool. There were many times he could have thrown away his stubbornness and pride. Many times he could have held her as he did now. But he was immortal, and immortals tended to take their time with things. Mores the pity as he could have spent that much more time with Botan truly by his side. He looked down at her and smiled.

Botan sighed in her sleep and somehow managed to snuggle closer to him, though he wasn't sure how that was possible since he was already holding her as tight as he dared. His smiled slowly turned to a frown as his thoughts continued. It was exceedingly wrong for her true powers to be sealed away. There were so many times she could have helped the others on their missions, and if her demon abilities were unlocked she'd be able to defend herself instead of waiting to be rescued. His memories took a dark turn as he remembered the fight with Yakumo and how badly Botan had been hurt.

With the decision already made in his mind he began to form a plan to convince his father to remove the seal placed on Botan. Even if the Lord of Reikai refused Koenma would not give up. He was Prince of an entire realm damn it! So even if his father would not help he would try to break the seal himself.

This he swore to the woman sleeping in his arms.

xxx

Soukie twitched in her sleep. Something was tickling her nose and it wouldn't stop. She managed to open her eyes and frowned when she saw a strand of her own hair lying across her face. With a glance at the grownups, whose eyes were still closed, she slowly moved her hand to brush the hair from her nose. Then she rubbed it just enough to avoid sneezing. Daddy was jumpy enough, waking him up with a sneeze probably wasn't a good idea. With that thought she glanced at Kuwabara again and her eyes widened in childish surprise. Her Daddy looked happy, he was even smiling in his sleep, and he hadn't done that since…

She managed not to sniff and rubbed at her eyes, stupid tears. Aunt Shizu had told her she had to be a big girl and be brave for her Daddy, and she was going to do her best. No crying…not when Daddy was so close and smiling like that while he was sleeping. Soukie sighed and leaned over her sleeping father and placed a kiss on his forehead, taking her hand to trace over his features with her fingers. It was something she'd seen Mommy do many times and she knew it was something her Daddy liked.

Something moved on her other side and she looked over her shoulder to see the other grownup watching her. His face was blank and she couldn't tell what he was thinking. He was kind of like Genkai that way; it was hard to figure out what the old woman was thinking about sometimes. Soukie smiled to herself at the comparison before giving the demon her full attention. She remembered that his name was Hiei; she thought it was a strange name. However she smiled at him, determined to be nice because he was Daddy's friend and if Daddy was smiling in his sleep things must be really good.

"Good morning."

He nodded at her, a ghost of a smile on his face. "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded in return. "Aunt Shizu says I'm like Daddy and can sleep anywhere."

"She's right." He paused before adding, "I've seen him fall asleep right after a fight."

"Really?" Another nod.

A near uncomfortable silence followed. Soukie had no idea what to say next, which didn't really surprise her. She sometimes did this around adults that were unfamiliar to her. But from past experiences she knew that they would get along fine in no time.

Hiei was stumped. He'd never been around children, Rinku didn't count, and had no idea how to behave around them, or what would be considered appropriate conversation. He wondered what he had gotten himself into. Luckily Soukie looked at him again like she was going to say something.

"Daddy is smiling in his sleep." Her face was grave and so serious he took it to mean that this was some important phenomenon.

He looked passed her to gaze at Kuwabara, and noticed in passing that their hands were clasped. Kuwabara was indeed smiling, if only slightly, while he slept. Hiei felt his own face soften at the sight the man made, with his near shoulder length hair tousled and tangled on the pillow. He made an appreciative sound in his throat, which of course made Soukie scrunch up her face and look at him strangely.

"You're right. He's smiling…that's good isn't it?"

"Really good, 'cause Daddy hasn't done that in a long time. He's happy again." A look of determination crossed her all too young features and she turned to face him fully. "Thank you Hiei-san."

Children should come with instructions; perhaps Kuwabara could give him some pointers. Instead of voicing such thoughts he simply looked at her with a tilted head. "For what?"

Soukie rolled her eyes. Grown ups could be really stupid sometimes. "For making Daddy happy."

A strangled sound clawed up his throat before he could stop it and he felt his face grow warm. It seemed wrong somehow that this little girl had caught him off guard and made him blush.

"Did you just choke on your spit? Daddy's done that before…happens sometimes when Aunt Shizu talks to him. I don't know why though."

Hiei really wondered what he had gotten himself into. Luckily the third occupant of the bed let out a snicker at his expense…or perhaps that wasn't lucky at all. How long had Kuwabara been awake anyway?

"Care to help me out Kuwabara?" Hiei asked; his head tilted to one side to better take in the sight of a drowsy Kazuma. Hair still disheveled and blue eyes gazing back at him half opened. The hand that held his tightened it's grip while a thumb rough from honest work slid back and forth across his knuckles.

"Sure Hiei, you know me; always playing the hero." A small smile was aimed at him and Hiei was sure his face was a light pink at the thought of Kuwabara coming to his rescue, no matter how small.

Soukie eyed their clasped hands with a solemn expression before looking at Hiei, her eyes flashed briefly with mischief. "Are you going to kiss my Daddy?" Hiei groaned and buried his face in the pillow, Kuwabara was caught between coughing and laughing, Soukie continued as if the adults weren't acting weird at all. "'Cause I can leave the room if you want to kiss. Mommy and Daddy always liked to be alone when they kissed."

"Your daughter is going to be the death of me." Hiei muttered into the pillow.

"I doubt it. If it was possible to die of embarrassment I'd be a ghost by now."

Hiei chanced a glimpse at the two in his bed and decided there were worse things than having child around who spoke her mind.

"So are you going to kiss?"

Hiei snorted and with a smirk brought Kuwabara's hand, which he was still holding, up to his face and placed a soft kiss on the knuckles. Blue eyes met red and the smirk was returned with a look of awe.

Soukie giggled and clapped her hands. "Can we eat now?"

xxx

Deep inside a cave in the Makai where no outside light could penetrate a small group was huddled around a fire. There were seven of them, though there had been more, lost to them now because of the humans in robes.

They came from various walks of life, no two alike in looks or profession. There was only one thing that linked them and put them in such a place. All were of human/demon decent. All of them had been victimized by the humans in robes one way or another.

The group of seven had barely escaped with their lives, their families lost to them when the humans attacked. They attacked them simply because they were half demon, though they had never hurt anyone. Not all demons fed on human flesh. And not all demons were content to live in peace among humans, blending in with ease like they were. The attacks made no sense to them. They were peaceful and had kin among the humans, sharing a heritage. But still they had been targeted because of their less than human ancestry.

It was horrible and terribly ironic that humans who were supposedly not evil could be capable of such cruelty. However they supposed that such a thing would have been only a minor feature compared to some of the atrocities recorded on the legendary 'Chapter Black'. But to them it felt much worse than some old tales for they had experienced the hatred first hand.

Light footfalls caught their attention as the sound of someone approaching echoed throughout the hidden cavern. All seven; hurting and weary as they were tensed in dread and frightened anticipation, wondering if they had been found and would be forced to face an unwanted fate. A collective sigh of relief escaped the group huddled around the fire as the two youkai came into view.

"It's just me." Sad, compassionate red eyes took in the weakened hybrids and she gave them a soft smile. "You don't have to stay in this cave…you'd be safe in the village."

A man in his late forties with graying hair spoke up. "We appreciate the kindness Naeta-sama. But we just don't feel safe out in the open."

Naeta nodded in understanding. "I know…just so long as you understand that my village knows you hide here and are ready to accept you. It doesn't matter that you have human blood, breeding isn't really a concern with my village." A happier smile graced her face. "My own daughter is a mixed breed, her father is a Fire Neko."

A teenage boy with hard brown eyes glared at her in challenge. "Just because you're village is filled with softies doesn't mean the rest of the Makai will let us live."

Naeta rolled her eyes at him. "Did you know that one of the three Kings was born a human, and he's married and mated to a human female. Times in the Makai are changing, for the better I think."

This time a little girl of about eight looked at her with haunted eyes. "My Momma was demon. The men in robes said she was evil, and because I was half demon I was evil too. But Momma loved Papa, did everything she could to save him…"

Naeta moved toward the girl and cupped her cheek. "Being part youkai does not mean you're evil. No one can help being what they are. It's who you are, the decisions you make, and the path you walk that defines you. Not your blood. Remember that little one." She rose her gaze to the others. "That goes for all of you. We of the Eternal Flame village do not care about your bloodline, and are ready to accept you as our own."

Eyes watered with unshed tears all around and the beginnings of hope began to fill the cavern. Naeta smiled softly at them all in return.

xxx

A lone figured huddled in the odd formation of underbrush, desperately trying to calm his harsh breathing. His dark robe was dirty and worn, and creaked with dried blood, his blood, and he shivered at the memory of his foolishness.

He'd been so excited when he'd found the portal. A small insignificant door between the realms and he'd been too impatient to contact his comrades with news of such a discovery. His pride had been his ultimate mistake. If he'd only contacted the higher ups he would be in the situation he now faced.

He was alone in the Makai and being hunted by the very thing their organization had sworn to rid the three realms of. A demon, a youkai; and it was not happy with him. And the others would never now that he had found a way into Makai, they would never know what had become of them. Their leader would never know that one of his 'useless' subordinates had done something right, something that no one else had managed. All because of pride. He'd assumed that because all the youkai they'd come across had been so weak that all of them were pathetic creatures. How wrong he'd been.

This one was unlike anything he'd ever faced. And it was ready to rip him a new one…or simply kill him. He wasn't sure which had pissed the monster off more, insulting his mother or calling him a weakling. Either way he was as good as dead.

Suddenly the shrubs he was hiding underneath were ripped away and he turned his terror stricken gaze toward the rage-filled brown eyes that looked back at him.

"Thought you could get away huh? You must be as stupid as you look…maybe more, because you look pretty damn stupid buddy." A strangled whimper was all the man could manage in the face of such a powerful demon.

"Yusuke-sama!"

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" Yusuke barely spared a glare at his subordinate.

"But my Lord, a Spirit Guide has arrived with urgent news from Koenma!" The demon looked mildly disgruntled, however he was used to his Lord's odd Human behavior.

Suddenly a short red head peeked around the demon and waved at Yusuke. "Hi Yusuke, long time no see."

Yusuke blinked in awe for a moment, the cowering and dirty human forgotten at the sudden appearance of an old and familiar face. "Ayame! How are you?"

"Oh I'm just great, I've moved up the food chain quite a bit. I'm Botan's second in command now."

"Good for you kid. So what's the toddler want now?"

"Actually it has something to do with him." She pointed at the no longer forgotten trespasser. Ayame leveled a not-so-nice heated gaze at him. "You are a member of the human organization that calls themselves the 'Seekers of a New World'?"

The man gulped audibly and nodded. Yusuke frowned in confusion. Ayame sighed. "Can we take this back to your castle?"

"Sure…I take it we need this piece of shit?" He tilted his head indicating the man who was still huddled in the dirt.

"Yep. He and his buddies have been very bad people. I'll explain once we get back to your base."

Yusuke nodded and hauled the whimpering man to his feet before dragging him along behind him. "Let's go then."

xxx

Shizuru lit up a fresh cigarette, took a draw and blew the smoke in the man's face. "You tell your boss that he can't touch my little brother or his daughter now. They're safe and you guys can't hurt them anymore." He coughed on the smoke and she delivered a swift kick to his stomach to drive her point home.

"He can't—hide—forever." Blood dribbled down his chin and he glared at the woman who had kicked him around like a soccer ball, like he was no challenge at all. And here he'd been told the younger Kuwabara sibling was the strong one. If the sister was this strong and considered the weaker one physically it was no wonder so many of his comrades had fallen in battle against one Kuwabara Kazuma. Idly he wondered if their mission was truly doomed to fail. However a kick to the head sent his thoughts to places unknown as stars and bright colors filled his vision accompanied by a fresh wave of pain. Great…his nose was broken…again. Bitch.

"I heard that." Was swiftly followed by another kick. Oops, looks like he'd said the bitch part out loud was the last thing he thought before passing out.

Shizuru shook her head and left the piece of crap posing as a human in the alley where she'd kicked his ass. Jerk-off had been following her for a while now so she'd ducked into the alley to confront him. Luckily he was a weak wanna-be punk and didn't know shit about throwing or blocking punches. Damn brat had no business hooking up with the insane cult that was after her baby brother.

She sighed and made her way back to her apartment, she had some more packing to do. The sooner she moved in with Genkai the better. That old woman could scare the pants off anybody. Staying with her would be safer and a hell of a lot less troublesome.

XXX


End file.
